


Aradia Megido, Maid of Time

by Lexebug



Series: Troll Studies [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, F/M, FLARP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexebug/pseuds/Lexebug
Summary: Aradia had a long, full life and other series of existence.Warnings for Aradiabot scenes and other things





	Aradia Megido, Maid of Time

Aradia Megido had experienced so much that every experience was familiar to her. 

She’d seen death itself, stared it down and fought against it. She’d been sprited, turned into a robot, dead, alive, and a god. They all were different. 

When she was alive, she was just her. Pestering her friends, making discoveries in the ruins near her hive. Communicating with Tavros to make new campaigns, playful teasing between her and Terezi, more serious threats with Vriska. Dead, she was someone else. All she remembered from that time was the intense, crushing loneliness. She was on a separate plane from her former friends, a transparent wall between them. She didn’t like thinking about that time. 

Being a sprite was weird, to say the least. She was filled with knowledge, stuffed to the brim with trivia and ribbits. So full she barely had room for her own thoughts anymore. Being a bot was even stranger. The shock of blood too cool for her position flooding her veins, the sting of feelings for that disgusting indigo. The odd lack of pain when she plunged her hand into her own chest and ripped out her bloodpusher, how the newfound anger rushed over her like an oncoming wave. Having feelings again was far too much, too much and too many at once. It was terrifying, but it was exhilarating, too. She sometimes wondered if she could get herself to do that again, feel the rush of emotion that made her feel so alive. 

But it still scared her, when she thought too much about it. There were feelings, yes, but they were empty. Two-dimensional emotions with no true thought behind them; there was too much in her mind to truly think about her actions. The sight of cerulean blood on metal hands (her hands, god, her hands) haunted her sometimes. But she didn’t regret it. Not at the time, and not now. 

Finally, Aradia had become a god. She’d claimed her final prize, and was ready to fight for her team. So she held the damn dog still, held her team out of his reach and out of harm’s way. Safe in the Veil, they waited. Waited until Aradia had to let go. And when she finally did, she was ready. 

The Maid of Time knew exactly when and where she was going, and she knew what she had to do. She’d never been so excited. Next stop, the Green Sun.


End file.
